Poisoned Arrow
by Solarsystemex
Summary: Po has taken an arrow meant for Tigress, and is poisoned with a poison that kills within two days. Everyone, especially Tigress is devastated. But when she finds out there's a cure, Shifu sends Tigress and Crane out on a dangerous mission to get the ingredients, while on the way, the same being that shot Po is in pursuit of them. Will they save Po? Find out!


**A/N: An idea given to me thanks to Shadowteengirl! :D She's a great author by the way, you should check out her stories. :D Anyway, here's the third out of four TiPo oneshots I'm going to do. :) Enjoy the read. :D I don't own KFP.**

**Poisoned Arrow**

Tigress couldn't believe what she had just heard, she's in the hospital with her friends and master and they're just as shocked. What are they so shocked about? Let's find out.

"What? What do you mean he only has two days?!" Viper asked, horrified.

"I'm sorry Masters of the Jade Palace," the doctor, a goose said with a sad look, "But I'm afraid the Dragon Warrior has been poisoned by Acidic Black Poison, a poison that, if not treated will destroy the liver, lungs, heart, and the brain, slowly but surely."

"There's got to be a way to stop it from killing him!" Monkey said, scared of losing his buddy. The doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him now…the Dragon Warrior…will soon be history…" Everyone froze in sheer shock and horror when the doctor said that, Tigress was the most horrified, a few months ago they became a couple, six months after beating Shen and they've been so happy together, but now Po's life is going to be lost. She wanted to say something to the doctor but she couldn't speak, she's so horrified as her heart pounds out of her chest. She tries to compose herself but it's next to impossible.

"You guys can go and say your goodbyes to him," the doctor said sadly, "He's awake, but he won't be able to speak…" The doctor bowed and then left with a sad look, fighting back tears. Silence filled the hallway, no one talked, nothing but the sound of their own breathing. Shifu broke the silence with his footsteps before he walked in front of his students with a sad look.

"Students," he said, "I know this is very difficult for all of us…but we must…say our goodbyes…" The Five began tearing up as Tigress tried to fight back her tears while the others began weeping, Shifu motioned the students to come on as he himself had a rough time fighting back his own tears.

In Po's room, they entered and saw Po laying in his hospital bed as he takes in harsh breaths, clinging to life, he looks normal on the outside, only he has where he took in an arrow on his shoulder. Everyone saddened even more at the sight, the poison's slowly killing him. Everyone went up to Po, he weakly smiled at them, Tigress saddened even more as Mantis tried to say his goodbye to Po. Everything else around Tigress seemed to slow down, the world became silent as she began remembering what's happened.

_How could I have been so slow? I should've taken the arrow for Po, he doesn't deserve to be this way. I failed him…_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback – 1 hour ago_

_Po and the Five are running alongside one another down the Thousand Footsteps towards the Valley, Po has his head up high with Tigress close beside him. They looked to see crocodiles, pigs, and a couple of gorillas attacking and robbing the Valley._

"_YEEEAAAARRRGHHH!" Po screamed as he attacked one of the gorillas. The Furious Five began fighting off the bandits, throwing punches and kicks at them as they scattered, then some wolf bandits came to assist them, they had bows with them, they began firing at the Furious Five, but they missed, Tigress grabbed a crocodile by the tail and threw him into one of the wolf bandits. Mantis and Monkey took down three crocs while Po finished off a gorilla. He whirled around to see more crocs coming for him, he smiled evilly as he charged and attacked them. Tigress grabbed one of the arrows before she kicked one wolf down, she looked at the tip of it and her eyes widened._

"_Guys! Don't let the arrows hit you! They have Acidic Black Poison on their tips!" she warned. Her teammates froze when she said that, but they resumed fighting, they all know that Poison seems to have no cure for it, and if it hit one of them, they'll lose a beloved member of their family. Tigress tossed the arrow away before she kicked a wolf and dodged another arrow, she began defending her family as they kicked the bandits' butts. While they did so, a black wolf with one red eye and one yellow eye, he smiled evilly as he pulled out a bow, he grabbed an arrow with the Poison on it, he smiled as he began aiming. Choosing his target, he looked to see Tigress is the easiest target. He began to draw back, but Po noticed._

"_Tigress! Look out!" Po shouted as he began running to her side. Tigress turned to him, she noticed the wolf and he fired the arrow, everything seemed to go into slow motion as Po ran to his love, Tigress was about to move, but Po jumped, shoving her away before the arrow struck him in the shoulder!_

_"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Po screamed in agonizing pain. Tigress immediately got up, she gasped at Po grasping his shoulder in pain. She turned to see the wolf. She let out a "RROOAAAAARRRR" before she began charging, ticked for the wolf striking her, the wolf cackled before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Tigress roared again, "You COWARD!" She immediately turned back to Po, she ran up to his side while the rest of the Five took care of the remaining bandits. Tigress knelt down to Po, he groggily looked up at her as best he could._

"_T-Ti…Tigress…" he said in pain. Tigress placed her finger up to his mouth._

"_Don't speak, Po, don't speak," she said with a saddened look. She looked and saw the arrow in his shoulder. "This is going to hurt…" She pulled out the arrow, covering Po's mouth as he screamed into her paw. She sadly looked into his eyes, she briefly glared._

"_Po, we could've deflected that! Why did you do that?!" she asked, but she lost her glare, turning into a sad look again, unable to stay mad at him as the others rushed up to see him, their looks turned into horror and sadness._

"_I…couldn't let…him get you…Ti…" Po said before he went out unconscious. Everyone gasped._

"_Crane!" said Tigress, "Get Shifu! As for the rest of us, let's get Po to a hospital!"_

_Crane took off like a kite as the others began helping Tigress carry Po to the hospital while the officers arrested the bandits._

* * *

_Present_

She had been remembering while the others had said all of their goodbyes. Tigress felt some tears trickle down her face. The others noticed her look, she looked at them and pointed at the door, telling them to leave. Shifu, knowing his daughter, isn't open with her emotions, she just needs some space. Shifu signaled the rest of the Five to leave while they looked at Po as they left. When the door closed Tigress looked at Po with a sad look, her lips slightly trembled, she walked up to him and began brushing his arm, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't say a word, she tried several times, but she couldn't take it anymore, she just broke down in tears, kneeling next to Po's bedside and letting out soft cries. Po felt a tear roll down his face, if he could speak he would try to comfort her like he always does. All he could do was just watch the feline sob. After 10 minutes had passed, Tigress stood up and held Po's paw.

"I…" she said sadly, "I…I failed to protect you…I should've been able to…" Po slightly moved his arm, getting her attention, he shook his head at her, telling her it's not her fault. She let some more tears slip out, "If only I…just could've done something…I…" She knelt down again, "Po…I…I love you…I want you to make it…but…" She let out a sob again, "You've comforted me so much…I…I don't know what to do without you…there's no one else in the world like you…" She wiped her tears away, trying to recover, but she couldn't, "I…I can't do this…I…I've never felt so sad…" She's a hardcore master and here she is crying like a baby. She pressed her lips onto Po's knowing it'll be their last kiss. She let out another sob before composing herself some and then heading out. Po watched her go with sad eyes.

_I wish I could've done something else instead of taking the arrow,_ Po thought, knowing Tigress needs him, he began praying that he'll be able to make it in some form of a miracle.

* * *

About an hour later, Tigress is sitting outside of Po's room, she didn't say a word to anyone, it hurts her so much to look at Po in so much pain, she can't bear it. Mr. Ping showed up after she left the room and he's in there with his boy. She feels she's failed him too. She feels as if time has stopped around her and has been sitting in a room with no windows or a door. Then Shifu approached her.

"Tigress," he said softly. Tigress looked at him but didn't say a word. Shifu then said "I think there's a way to save Po." Tigress' ears perked up as she sat up a bit more.

"How?" asked Tigress.

"Come with me, the others are waiting," said Shifu. Tigress got up and followed Shifu into the cafeteria where the others were. Shifu stood on his stick.

"Now, everyone," he said, "I've called you in here to tell you that I've found out there's a way to get an antidote for the Acidic Black Poison."

"What's the cure, Master?" Viper asked, eager to help her friend.

"Well, you need to find a Fùyuán Flower's red nectar, a strip of a Silver Vine, a mix of white water from the Thundering Raging River, and the paste from a Golden bamboo."

"Where do we find them?" Tigress asked, eager to know to save her panda.

"Well…the ingredients are found in the dangerous forest of Tianshan…and…it's about a 20 hour journey…" replied Shifu. Tigress stood up and said, "I can make half that time! I'll get the ingredients and save Po."

"Tigress, the journey's very dangerous, treacherous terrain, dangerous outlaws, and who knows what else," said Shifu.

"I don't care! I'm going!" Tigress objected, "With all due respect, I want to go. I don't just want to sit here and do nothing while…Po dies, I want to do something."

Crane walked up to her, "Then I'm going with you. You might need to fly over crevasses and you can't fly."

"Excellent," said Shifu, "Tigress, you and Crane will head out and find the ingredients for the antidote." He pulled out a map and a golden container, "Find the ingredients and mix them together in this container. Be back as soon as you can." Tigress and Crane bowed.

"We will be back," said Tigress, "I won't lose Po." Shifu nodded and the others bade them luck, then Tigress said "And watch over him." They all agreed before she and Crane left.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Tigress put the map and the container in a sack before she began running on all fours while Crane flew by her side, Tigress began running faster than she's ever had before, Crane had trouble keeping up with her. They crossed over valleys, maneuvered past some cliffs, making their way up and down a mountain. They stopped at a high cliff, they can only see wide meadows and a forest in the distance.

"Dang…I don't think you've ever moved that fast…" panted Crane as he landed by her as she pulled out the map. Tigress didn't answer, she kept her attention to the map, Crane couldn't tell she wasn't listening, but he understood why. Tigress put the map away.

"This way," she said before jumping onto a lower part of the mountain, Crane groaned and said "Just when I got a rest…" He knows Tigress doesn't want to rest but he's just exhausted, now only running on adrenaline. But they didn't know that a lone figure has been watching them, it's the wolf with yellow and red eyes, the one who shot Po with the poisoned arrow! He had a black shirt, black pants with a spiked belt and a bow strapped to his back with some poison arrows.

"I figured you'd come," he said to himself, "But now you'll be stopped by me, Kang!" He charged after the feline and avian, giving chase to them to keep them from saving Po's life.

Tigress ran through the night as Crane followed her out of pure exhaustion, but pure adrenaline. She did not stop, not even for a minute, even when she did it was to check the map to make sure they're heading the right way then she'd take off after 10 seconds. Crane can tell she really loves Po and doesn't want him to die, he himself doesn't want that either, but to see Tigress like this, shows him she had true love for him. Lo and behold, they came to a forest's edge. Crane crashed onto the ground out of exhaustion, Tigress looked at the forest, being a tiger she can see a lot better at night than Crane. Tigress looked at the map, then she saw a sign saying 危險保持距離 - 不要輸入 - 這是天山森林 **(Danger keep away - Do not enter - This is the forest of Tianshan).** She looked at Crane and said "We're here."

"Good…now can I take a break from flying?" asked Crane, feeling very tired.

"For now, but if I need you, I'll let you know," replied Tigress, walking forward.

"Wait, you're going in there at night?" Crane asked, concerned.

"I made it here with you in 15 hours, we need to keep up this pace," replied Tigress, not looking back.

"Watch out!"

Crane lunged ahead and grabbed Tigress, pulling her back just in time, she was an inch away from falling off a cliff! She immediately backed away with the help of Crane, gasping, startled from the sudden appearance of the cliff. Crane himself is slightly breathing hard.

"Thanks Crane…I didn't even see that…" Tigress said as she got her breathing under control.

"Even the best ones with the best eyes can miss something that leads them into trouble," said Crane as they backed away from the cliff a bit more. Tigress agreed with him, she looked around, seeing the trees and the forest of Tianshan is just beyond the cliff, but where the sign is, there's an old, rickety bridge that looks as if it could break with the slightest touch.

"Looks like that's where the outlaws get in," said Tigress, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I should fly you over instead of crossing the bridge?" Crane suggested. Tigress turned to him and nodded, Crane flew just above Tigress, she grabbed his legs and he flew her over the gorge. They got a good distance away in the forest. They've made it.

"What now?" asked Crane.

Tigress sighed, "As much as I hate to say it, and how much I want to rescue Po, we might have to stay here until first light, we move straight on then. Got it?"

Crane nodded, wanting to save his buddy badly, he's not even objecting.

* * *

Back at the hospital, it's been 22 hours since Crane and Tigress have left, and Po's asleep, he looks terrible now, the doctors have been monitoring around the clock. Mr. Ping is sitting with Viper, Mantis and Monkey as they watch their buddy, Shifu headed up to the Jade Palace to pray and ask the gods above for a miracle to happen.

"Oh…I can't bear to see my boy like that…" Mr. Ping said sadly, his head hanging low. Viper wrapped her tail around him in a comforting way.

"Crane and Tigress are doing their best, they won't rest until they bring back the antidote," Viper assured him. Mr. Ping only gave a sad nod, even though Viper assured him, it appears hopeless.

* * *

Tigress didn't sleep at all last night, it was the worst, longest, and most dreadful night she's ever faced. She woke Crane up and they got right on the search for the ingredients to make the antidote.

"Okay Crane," said Tigress pulling out a list, "The things we need are; a Fùyuán Flower's red nectar, a strip of a Silver Vine, a mix of white water from the Thundering Raging River, and the paste from a Golden bamboo."

"Got it," said Crane. Tigress nodded and then they began making their way through the forest with caution. Unaware that Kang is following them.

Tigress and Crane worked their way through the forest, desperate to find the ingredients. They searched for an hour before they stumbled upon the Silver Vine.

"Bingo," said Tigress, relieved they found just one of the ingredients. She grabbed the vine and pulled a strip of it off, she carefully put it into the container, she looked at Crane, they briefly smirked at one another before they began looking for another ingredient. Crane took off for the air, but then something black hit him down.

"Crane!" Tigress shouted. She ran to his side, but then the figure struck Tigress, knocking her into a tree and dropping the container. Tigress opened her eyes and then Kang landed in front of her in a crouched position. He slowly stood up and opened his eyes, smiling slyly at Tigress. The feline's eyes widened in shock, but then it turned into a look of hatred.

"YOU!" she roared.

"Yes, me," replied Kang, picking up the container, "As for this, I must not allow you to save the Dragon Warrior's life."

"And I won't let you STOP ME!" Tigress roared, attacking the wolf, Kang chuckled as Tigress threw punches as him, Tigress did a leg sweep, but Kang dodged it and punched her in the face, knocking her into tall grass. Tigress got up and charged, Kang blocked an attack from her, he threw a punch, she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach and then double punched him into a tree, making him drop the container, Tigress grabbed the container. Kang was about to strike again, but Crane struck him and the wolf went flying into the trees.

"Let's move!" said Crane. Tigress took off running with Crane behind her, now they've got the very wolf that shot Po on their tails.

After a while of running to make sure they were out of harm's way, they began to get right back on the search.

"Crane, keep an eye out for that wolf, I will not let him make us fail this mission," Tigress said in a stern tone.

"Got it," replied Crane. Tigress gave a sharp nod of satisfaction before they crossed a creek. Tigress saw a deep crevasse in front of them, she looked at Crane and the avian, without hesitation, flew up, Tigress grabbed his legs and he flew her over. When they landed, Tigress heard a deep roaring of water, she looked around and then saw the River they're looking for. Tigress ran over to it and scooped up some white water from it. Two ingredients down, two more to go. Tigress looked back and she caught a glimpse of Kang.

_Dang he's fast,_ she thought.

Then she heard screaming, she looked around and she saw some crocodiles and boars heading towards them…they're outlaws! Tigress got ready for them while Crane did as well.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the doctor's checking upon Po, he listened to his heartbeat, checked his blood pressure, took some x-rays, and he's not looking good at all. The doctor saddened as he looked at the results. He turned and saw Shifu standing there.

"Well?" Shifu asked, wanting to know. The doctor shook his head sadly and said "His liver will give out in 20 hours…I highly doubt…they'll make it back…"

Shifu slightly gasped out of horror, his ears drooped as he formed a look of sadness, he looked over at Po and Mr. Ping looking out after his son like a father would.

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Ping the news?" the doctor asked sadly but softly. Shifu saw Mr. Ping has seen there's something wrong with Po, even more so than before, the red panda shook his head and said "I think he already figures it."

* * *

Back in Tianshan forest, Tigress is punching, kicking and blocking the outlaws' attacks, she occasionally let out a growl as she kept the container in her sack, Crane unleashed the "Wings of Justice" and it blew the outlaws away, Tigress was able to grab a tree before she was blown away.

"Sorry, I had to do something," said Crane.

"No time to apologize, we need to get out of here soon," said Tigress, brushing herself off. Kang landed in front of her and threw a punch, sending her flying into the bushes. Crane glared at Kang and began fighting him, protecting Tigress, well, mostly the ingredients because she's a strong fighter.

"Tigress, go find the other ingredients! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" said Crane as he tried to keep Kang in a spar with him.

"But Crane…" said Tigress.

"Go Tigress! He needs that antidote!" Crane shouted. Tigress was a bit reluctant, but Crane was right, she gave him the "good luck" sign before she took off.

"You can't keep me here forever, bird!" Kang shouted.

"I won't let you ruin our mission," Crane said in a serious tone as he fought the wolf.

With Tigress, she hated to leave Crane to that wolf, but she has a mission to complete. She jumped over a small crevasse, ducked under a log, jumped over one, squeezed between two trees, but then she stopped and gasped, seeing a huge drop off in front of her, and it's about 20 feet to the other side! Tigress cursed under her breath, but she won't allow this to stop her. She looked back and she saw a glimpse of Kang and Crane, they're heading right for them.

"Crane! Now!" Tigress shouted. Crane heard her, then he flew off towards her, Kang growled as the avian took off, the wolf took to the trees, trying to catch the avian as if he were his prey. Crane dodged Kang as he made his way towards Tigress, the feline jumped 10 feet into the air and she grabbed Crane's legs. Kang growled and pulled out his bow, putting three poison arrows on them.

"Crane! Heads up!" Tigress shouted. Crane flew higher, Kang fired his arrows, but Crane dodged them with ease, the wolf growled out of anger, then he began looking for another way to get to them.

"He doesn't quit does he?" Crane asked.

"No, he's very fast too," said Tigress before Crane set her down and she took off in a flash. Tigress looked around and she came across a couple of Fùyuán Flowers. She picked one up and began to get the nectar out.

"Tigress! The wolf's here!" Crane shouted.

"Oh, not again!" Tigress shouted.

Crane took off again, he began fighting the wolf, but only to be knocked into a tree. Tigress stuffed the container into her bag, she hissed at Kang before she and him began fighting again. Tigress blocked several attacks from the wolf, he kicked her and she punched his face before she kicked him into a tree. Tigress began running to help Crane but Kang grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree, Tigress growled as she got back up, Kang almost struck her but Crane flew by, tackling the wolf and kicking him into a tree, smashing it in two.

"Crane, I've got three ingredients! Now we've got to get the paste of the Golden Bamboo!"

"Let's get it," said Crane.

"I don't think you need to look far," said Kang emerging from the rubble. Tigress and Crane looked at him and he held up a Golden Bamboo. Their eyes widened at the sight.

"Do you want this?" Kang asked mockingly. Tigress glared at the wolf and said "You give that to us now!"

"I don't think so," Kang said, holding it over a cliff, "This here, was about where you started, they're very rare, this one's most likely the only one left here."

"Let's not make this messy, just give the bamboo here, and Crane could just catch it even if you drop or throw it," Tigress said with more venom in her voice, hating the wolf for shooting Po and maybe even killing him. Kang pulled out his bow in a flash and then fired three poisoned arrows, Crane jumped in front of Tigress and deflected the arrows, Kang fired again, and Crane deflected them. Tigress lunged at Kang, catching him off guard, she roared at him and grabbed the Golden Bamboo, she threw the bamboo and bag to Crane and shouted "Get out of here! Get the antidote to Po!" Crane hesitated but then "NOW!" Crane flew off right away.

"But what about you?!" Crane asked, concerned about her.

"I'll be fine!" Tigress said as she punched Kang, "Just get the antidote to Po!" Crane was still hesitant but he flew off right away. Tigress glared at Kang, then she began fighting him along the cliff's edge, she roared before she punched him repeatedly.

"This is for Po!" she shouted. She double punched him away and went after him, heading away from the cliff, but not too far away. Kang stood back up and shouted "You stay here to defeat me?! Shouldn't you get back to your fat flabby tubby panda?!" Tigress roared and shouted "No ONE talks about PO THAT WAY!" She began punching him repeatedly and did a spin kick upon him. Kang stumbled back and Tigress punched him without mercy, praying Crane would get back to Po in time, she doesn't know how much time he has left. Tigress roared as she double punched the wolf again, Kang growled and pulled out his bow, he fired three arrows, Tigress dodged them all but then one hit her in the back!

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Kang began laughing like a maniac.

"You don't mess with me! See what happens when you do?!" Kang shouted as he pulled out another arrow, "You can't beat me now! I've got you beat! I am the god of wolves!"

Then the rock he was standing on gave way, Kang fell onto the rock, then it began falling down the cliff!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kang screamed as he fell into the dark abyss below, never to be seen or heard from again. Tigress looked to where he was standing, but she didn't see him again. She held her back in pain.

"Good…riddance…" she said in pain as she took in harsh breaths. She tried to stand up but she immediately fell back down "AGGH!" She took in even more harsh breaths.

"Cr-Crane!" she shouted, trying to see if he stuck around, but she heard no response from the avian, she called out several more times, but she still heard no response. Then…it came to her…she's alone…lost…in a dangerous place…vulnerable…she hung her head low, knowing she's never coming back to her home to see it again, or her friends, or foster father or…Po…She began crying, she's completed the mission, but she's not coming home! She wanted to move but all she could do was weep. She looked around, and then she saw the croc outlaws she and Crane, they ran up to her.

"You're coming with us," said one of the outlaws. Tigress is now truly afraid, unlike herself in the past.

* * *

With Crane, he's flown for 19 hours and 54 minutes, he just kept flying while taking a break, he knew Tigress was a hardcore warrior, but he was always thinking ever since he left her if he should go back, he kept telling himself Tigress wanted him to do this and thinks she can get across the forest and bridge herself, he's just so baffled by Po being poisoned, the wolf following them, and Tigress telling him to go. He arrived at the hospital and brought the ingredients in.

"Crane!" Shifu shouted when he saw him, he ran up to him. Crane gave Shifu the container, the red panda noticed Tigress wasn't around.

"Where's Tigress?" asked Shifu.

"She stayed behind to take care of a black wolf, she said she'd catch up," replied Crane, "But I think we should get Po the antidote before we head out to find her."

"Right, let's go!" said Shifu. The red panda saw the doctor, he presented the container and said "If we mix all of these ingredients together, we'll be able to save Po."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked

"Yes, now let's go. He's barely alive."

And so the doctor mixed all of the ingredients together into the antidote, wasting no time they rushed into Po's room where he's barely even breathing. The doctor poured the antidote into Po's mouth and made him drink it. All of the Five, Shifu, the doctor, a couple of sheep nurses and Mr. Ping anxiously awaited Po to wake up. After what seemed like an eternity, Po took in a normal breath, they all slightly jumped then his eyes flickered open. His vision was a bit blurry at first but then it cleared up and he saw everyone, excluding Tigress looking at him with looks of concern but then the looks turned into joy.

"Ugh…what kind of disgusting drink did I just drink?" Po asked groggily.

"Po!" they all exclaimed out of joy. Po's good as new, they all hugged him, especially his dad.

"Oh, Po! Don't scare me like that again! Don't ever try to leave your dad like that!" Mr. Ping cried as he let out tears onto Po's fur. Po gently hugged his dad.

"I won't, Dad, I'll always be with you," Po said softly. The others hugged Po as tight and gently as they could, the doctor and nurses were amazed, this is a true miracle! Po looked around and he doesn't see Tigress, he felt a little hurt and confusion, why wasn't she here?

"Where's Tigress?" he asked. Everyone pulled back, Shifu looked at Crane and said "Tell them." Crane nodded before he began to tell them everything.

* * *

Back with Tigress, she wakes up chained down to a table with heavy chains, she opened up her droopy eyes to see the situation she's in.

"What the…" she said. She began to try to break free, she yanked at the chains, but she couldn't break them, but then she remembered something…she was hit by one of Kang's poisonous arrows. "Wait a minute…" She took note she's not feeling any pain from her back, "I…how am I not hurting?" Then a figure opened a curtain, causing a bright light to flood in, it briefly blinded Tigress before she blinked a few times and got a look at the figure. It's a crocodile outlaw.

"You…" Tigress said, "What's your business in capturing me?"

"My business is that you're trespassing," replied the croc.

"For your information, you should be arrested as well, you outlaw!"

The croc looked confused, "Outlaws? For your information, you're the outlaw around here."

"What?" Tigress said, surprised, "No, I'm no outlaw, I'm Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five of the Jade Palace!"

"What? Master Tigress?" the croc said, surprised, then he glared at her, "What were you doing in Tianshan forest?"

"For your information, I was gathering ingredients for the Acidic Black Poison to save the Dragon Warrior's life." Then she stopped herself, "Wait a minute…I was shot with an arrow that had that poison…why am I cured?"

"You're trying to save the Dragon Warrior?!" the croc asked, surprised. Then he left in a flash.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" said Tigress. She heard voices outside, she tuned in to listen but when she did a larger crocodile entered with the same crocodile that had entered before.

"So, you're THE Master Tigress?" the larger crocodile asked.

"Yes," replied Tigress, "And I've been told that outlaws are known to live in this forest. The others will find you, they'll be looking for me."

"Outlaws?" the leader croc asked, confused, "We're not outlaws, we just live in this forest."

"Then why were you attacking us?" Tigress asked with a suspicious tone, "And how did I get cured of the Acidic Black Poison?"

"We harvest the Golden Bamboo, and we grow it here, they're very rare and valuable," the leader explained, "We also put up that sign at the bridge to keep intruders out of the forest. But many entered for thousands of generations."

"They were trying to gather the ingredients to make an antidote for their loved ones," Tigress said, glaring at him, "Like I did, the Dragon Warrior's life is in danger and we needed a cure."

"Really?" the leader asked stroking his chin, "And you said we're outlaws?"

"Yes, I've been told that there are outlaws living in the forest."

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong, we just deal with trespassers, we don't try to rob banks or anything and hide, we take down those outlaws."

"Really?" Tigress asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can't believe everything you hear. We also searched to see if there was a cure for the Acidic Black Poison to get answers from you, and it appears you're being honest," replied the leader. Tigress' features softened, the crocs and boars aren't bandits, they're keeping their home safe. The leader turned to the croc behind him.

"Let her go, she needs to get home to the Dragon Warrior," he said. Tigress was surprised once again, the croc unlocked her chains and she sat up, she made sure they weren't pulling anything, when she saw they weren't she got up and walked out, when she did, she slightly gasped. She's in a village with other crocodiles and boars, but they don't look hostile, they look as if they just naturally live here, there's a bigger building in the middle of the village as well. The croc leader came to Tigress' side.

"I'm Boqin, I'm the leader of this village," he said. Tigress turned to him and said, "Well Boqin…thank you for saving my life, you have my gratitude." She bowed and Boqin bowed back.

"It's such an honor to have a Master of the Jade Palace here," said Boqin.

"And as for other people coming into the forest," said Tigress, "Maybe you should just question them and ask them if they're trying to help loved ones. You shouldn't just seclude everything so they'd have to be at risk, if they're outlaws, take them down, if not, let them have some paste from a Golden bamboo and the other three ingredients as well. It'll really help many others to come."

"Really?" Boqin asked.

"Yes. Let those that're looking for a cure for the Acidic Black Poison get the ingredients, but take down those who persecute the law and rob for a living."

Boqin rubbed his chin again, he began thinking, then he smiled.

"Done deal, Master Tigress," he said. Tigress smiled back and said "Good." Boqin began walking and said "I'll escort you out of the forest, and that bridge isn't as unstable as you think, we'll be repairing it in a few days." Tigress began following Boqin out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

Outside of the forest, Po, the rest of the Five and Shifu have arrived to find Tigress.

"Oh, I hope she's all right," Po said with worry.

"I wish I'd gone back for her," Crane said, feeling guilty.

"Let's get moving," said Shifu.

"Hold up!" said Viper. They were about to question her but then they saw Boqin leading Tigress across the bridge, when the feline saw Po she gasped, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Tigress! You're okay!" they all said at the same time, they all crowded around her and hugged her. Shifu looked at Boqin, he went over to him.

"Did you save her?" he asked.

"Yes," said Boqin, "We're no outlaws, we just keep trespassers out." Shifu was surprised, then Tigress said "Allow me to explain everything."

* * *

Five minutes later

"And that's all that happened," said Tigress as she explained everything on what's happened and how the inhabitants aren't outlaws.

"Tigress, you could've been killed! What if they were outlaws?!" Shifu scolded.

"Sorry Master, it's something that just happened, I just did what I could to save Po's life," replied Tigress, feeling a bit ashamed. Shifu huffed for a while but then he calmed down and said, "Well, the important thing is that you're okay, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Master," Tigress said, bowing. Po grabbed Tigress' arm, she looked at him and then they began walking away. Tigress turned to Crane and said "Thank you for getting back in time."

"Glad I could, but I still wish I came back for you," Crane said, feeling guilty.

"Don't feel guilty, you did what you needed to do."

Crane smiled and Tigress smiled back before she left with Po to get a moment alone.

* * *

With Po and Tigress, they're looking at a setting sun, setting between two mountain peaks as they sit on a soft green hill, their hands are intertwined as they watch the sun set. Tigress wrapped her arm around Po, she looked deep into his eyes before kissing him, Po chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her back. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Po…I'm sorry I couldn't…act faster…" Tigress said a bit sadly.

"Don't start Tigress," Po said softly, "I could've done something different too, but don't punish yourself for something out of your control, it was my decision, I was just trying to protect you."

"And I got shot by an arrow too…I could've died while trying to save your life…"

"Tigress, you didn't, the gods were watching you, and Boqin saved your life. I know he could've hurt you, but he didn't. Just remember, things can be out of your control, but never blame yourself."

Tigress nodded, "I just hate failure…I don't want to fail you…even if I succeed, I want to come back to you."

"I hate failure too, Tigress," Po said softly, "But don't beat yourself over it, it's not healthy, never blame yourself for anything beyond your control." Tigress looked into his jade green eyes and she could tell he meant every word he just said. She smiled her angelic smile and whispered "Thank you Po." She kissed him again and they enjoyed their tender moment together as the sun set behind the kissing couple.

* * *

Epilogue

So the warriors went home, Mr. Ping was relieved to see Tigress alive, the Five and Dragon Warrior got back to training, always fighting by one another's side as a family. Monkey and Mantis also fell in love with two newcomers to the Jade Palace while Crane and Viper found one another. Boqin kept his promise and let those in for those who wanted the ingredients to make the antidote for the Acidic Black Poison, and took down the outlaws. Eight months after the adventure, Po and Tigress were married, started their own Kung Fu school and had two kids. Life couldn't have been better for them.

The End

**A/N: And that's a wrap of the third of four TiPo oneshots I'm going to do. :D If any of y'all have an idea for a fourth TiPo oneshot, let me know. :) I'll also be doing a story called "The Love Triangle" but that'll be a few chapters, not a oneshot. Anyway, please review. :D**


End file.
